Even more: Stranded
by signs of falling grace
Summary: Chapters in collaboration of Stranded by IH, submitted with her permission. Chapters submitted are versions of ones posted but with Mature Content! Initial Summary: What happens when Hawke is stuck on a deserted island with two sworn enemies?
1. Chapter 1

_This is the version I imagined for Integra's Chapter 2, The Next Morning, with only a few changes made. These chapters were edited with her permission!  
_

_Stranded_

_The next morning_

It was the light filtering through the overhead branches that finally woke me. The lull of the ocean had kept me in a dream state longer than usual and if not for the circumstances, I would have gladly closed my eyes. It was still early and as much as I wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep, my body reminded me that I had been in one position far too long. I thought I was beyond feeling the aches and pains in my limbs from the night before but morning reminded me that I could not continue to ignore my screaming muscles. It hurt to even open my eyes but it was the one muscle I could successfully move without causing me to cry out in pain.

The next thing I noticed was I was no longer lying flat on the sand, but half draped over someone. My head was resting on the side of his neck and cheek while my left arm was across his chest. His left arm was circled around my waist and his right hand was resting on my arm but very near my breast. My leg was high around his waist. It was a position I often found myself while at home in bed with Fenris…but from the body type I knew this could only be Anders I was lying comfortably on.

My first thoughts raced to how Fenris would react if he woke and found me bodily lying on another man when I realized that was the least of my problems. Anders may not have been awake but another part of his body was nice and snug against me. I could feel him through his trousers and my body reacted as it normally did upon waking up with Fenris on many occasions. I could feel that I my own undergarments were slick and I only hoped that he would not notice it as well.

I didn't realize I had involuntary dug my fingers into his shoulder in my attempt to move and only got a more intimate feel of the full length of him and was forced to stop. Truthfully I realized just how much I was enjoying the feel of him and could not bring myself to move without letting out the moan I was suppressing. Perhaps in another situation I would have needed no other invitation than to simply act out one's natural urges. I could feel the difference in length and knew that being with him could not be compared to how it was with Fenris and for a moment, my mind wandered to the places my body could not.

He moved slightly and I closed my eyes, hoping that if he was awake, he didn't notice I had been racking my brain for the past several minutes on how to untangle myself without waking him. I felt his heartbeat speed up and knew without a doubt that he was now fully aware of his body's reaction. I felt him look past me, most likely thinking as I had of the man lying on the other side of me and the great possibilities of him causing him bodily harm for the positions we found ourselves in.

I felt his hand stiffen as it realized how close it was to my breast and he moved it away, but not before allowing his fingers to brush me gently, a flip of his thumb across my nipple which had become hard as I became aroused and I felt him swallow the involuntary moan when he finally moved his hand away. He placed his hand under my knee to lift it lightly from his waist, realizing too late just how snug he was to my body. I could feel him get harder and he cursed as he moved me quickly away but not before I felt him rub hard against me and I bit my lip to suppress my own moans.

I heard as he quickly got to his feet and moved away from us and I could only guess that he was now in desperate need to relieve himself. I was tempted to follow him, partly to make sure that he would be safe but also to find relief myself. I could feel just how soaked I now was and knew that if we were alone, I would not hesitate to go to him. My mind wandered to the feel of his muscles. I found that I hadn't minded the feel of his stubble either. I could still feel his fingers brushing the side of my breast and the tanatlizing length of him on my inner thigh.

I sighed and tried to calm my body down while I waited for him to return. I would give him some time to be alone but since we were unaware of our location, I didn't want him wandering off on his own, without a staff to protect himself with.

_Maybe now would be a good time to practice that combat magic you've heard so much about_, I told myself. _If I could just learn how to channel without relying on a staff! _

There was still so much I still felt I needed to be comfortable with doing this, but I felt with plenty of practice I knew I could do it. With lots and lots of practice, of course, with…Oh Maker! How was I going to face him now, knowing something so private and intimate!

_Think Hawke! _

I closed my eyes when I heard him returning. I was still facing him so when he lay down beside me once again, I returned my head back to his shoulder and pretended as if nothing had occurred. I knew I would eventually need to away from him, but for now I couldn't help myself from getting close to him. I knew that once we were all awake things would go back to the way they were but for now I could let my mind wander.

I felt him brush my hair away from my eyes and sigh as he laid his head back down on the sand.


	2. Chapter 2

_This is the version I imagined for Integra's Chapter 5, A Moment to Ourselves, with changes made. **These chapters were edited with her permission!**  
_

_Artwork suggested for this chapter is called Battle of Will by Mistiqarts from Deviant Art. The character shown looks nothing like what I've visualized as Hawke but everything holds up pretty close to what is written.  
_

_Stranded_

_A Moment to Ourselves_

It had rained all afternoon. I fell asleep leaning on Fenris' shoulder and found that listening to the crackling of the fire along with the rain helped me ignore my hunger. I knew that as soon as we could, we would need to search for food and fresh water if we were going to survive here while waiting to be rescued. If this island was truly deserted, we would need to learn to live together and I wondered how long I could keep Anders and Fenris working with each other peacefully.

I awoke later and found that the rain had slowed down and became gentler. The fire had burned down low and while there were still some parts of the branches left to burn, it might soon go out if not tended to. I found myself lying on my stomach, resting my head on the crook of my elbow and I could feel the familiar weight of Fenris' arm across my waist. I reached my left hand out towards the fire with the intent of focusing on the remaining fire to help it get going once more when he grabbed my hand to stop me.

I turned my head to him and whispered, "Is something wrong?"

Instead he let go of my hand and let his hand wander down my arm and trail further down, resting on my lower back and his intent was clear. I grabbed his hand as it reached for the slit on the side of my leg.

He chuckled and kissed the back of my neck, which sent shivers down my spine. "The mage has deemed fit to give us some privacy. It is the first we have had in a while and I am not willing to waste it," he said as he deftly reached under my shift once again to help me slip out of my smallclothes.

I raised my head and looked over to the other side of the fire and saw that Anders was in fact gone again. We were completely alone. Fenris wasted no time lifting my shift and making space between my legs. I spread further as he gripped my hips to lift them high enough to allow him total access. I felt his finger gently stroke me before slipping inside me briefly before I felt the tip of his member rub gently against me. I felt as he teased me, gliding and easily using the slickness from my body. I heard his dark chuckle as he knew he was driving me to my peak just at the anticipation of feeling him inside me.

He was inside in one single, urgent thrust and I was left gasping as my inner muscles clamped down around him. The single move brought me to climax once again as he moved his hips at an urgent pace, digging his fingers into my thighs to keep the pace he wanted.

It was something we had discovered he enjoyed, late one drunken night and I would never deny him anything he wished to do to my body, especially now that I had gotten him to accept my own use of magic during sex. It happened quite by accident one night after repeated climaxes and I reacted out to him using my Spirit Magic. I was scared at first that it would drive him away and I continued to worry when he did not return for days. When he did he was hesitant to ask me to use it on him again. At first it only happened when we were intimate and it took some time before I could do it at will.

He leaned forward and balanced his weight on his forearms, adjusting his angle deeper while increasing his rhythm and intensity as he bit my shoulder to keep from crying out his pleasure. By now I was so breathless that I didn't have a chance to cry out but he could feel when I reached my release and reached his as well. He lay down heavily beside me, kissing my shoulder, gently touching the mark he left on my shoulder while I tried to catch my breath. He blew quickly across my arm and smiled at the goose flesh that rose up. His hand traveled down my back to adjust my shift to cover me once more.

"If not for the reality of where we are, I'd think this was an outing to the Wounded Coast, of course, after having sent everyone else back to Kirkwall," I said huskily. "Thankfully I'm only covered in sweat this time," I laughed.

"I don't know…it's rare to see you so completely covered in blood and not want to taste you. There were a few times Isabela thought to follow us," he chuckled. "I'm more than sure she heard you cry out more than once."

"That was your fault!" I said and looked over at him. "You couldn't wait for them to leave fast enough that I'm shocked we haven't had an audience sooner."

"I doubt Isabela could keep herself contained at such sight," he said and lightly placed a kiss on my arm.

"I don't think Sebastian would ever allow us to step foot in the Chantry again if he had caught us that time…"

"That was entirely your doing," he said and laughed at the shocked look I gave him. "To be fair I did give you more than enough reason to be in such a situation. But I recall you were the one to use magic and the location couldn't be helped…Chantry garden or not!"

I laughed lightly as I recalled that night. I then paused as I heard a light foot step from the mouth of the cave and knew that Anders was back. I was thankful for the low lighting, hoping the smoke would mask the scents that clung to our bodies as he sat down by the fire, looking away from us. I rolled over and sat up, quickly covering the bite mark on my shoulder while Fenris adjusted his trousers.

I reached out and helped rekindle the fire.


	3. Chapter 3

_This is the version I imagined for Integra's Chapter 9, The Waterfall, with changes made. **These chapters were edited with her permission!**  
_

_Artwork suggested for this chapter is called Forest Lake by RinaCane from Deviant Art.  
_

_Stranded_

_The Waterfall_

It was early, predawn, when I got up and softly made my way out of the cave, holding my boots in one hand and my dagger in another. I had left my robes folded carefully nearby and put them on only after I had made it away from the two still sleeping men. I carefully made my way down the trail, to sit by the water to continue my training, knowing that today would be a very busy day even if I wasn't sure what my part in it would be. I sat cross legged next against a rock, setting my boots down next to me and took out the dagger once again. I wasn't sure if it was from the repeated use or if I was just getting accustomed to doing it but it seemed to have a residual energy that made it easier for me to connect to and I wondered if this was just the way we felt about all staffs.

I held it loosely in my left hand, needing only to draw a bit of energy before calling fire to the dagger. I watched as it danced over the blade but the handle still felt cool to the touch. I held it out in front of me, turning it this way and that, finally reaching out to feel the heat of the flames as close as I dared. I held fire for as long as I could before allowing it to finally wink out. I could feel the effort of holding the spell for so long as a line of sweat rolled lazily down the side of my face.

Next, I called Frost and watched the blade freeze and appear translucent, emitting vapors that were cool when I passed my fingers over it. I pulled back and watched as the dagger returned to its normal state. I wondered where Isabela had found it, as any other blade might have shattered with the amount of magic I was using through it. I had never considered that some could be forged with a mage's use in mind.

I sat back and leaned against the rocks while a few minutes, watching leaves dance upon the clear water. I had placed the dagger on the ground in front of me and could still feel a connection to it somehow and began to wonder if I could do the same without touching it…

"I wondered where you had gone off to," a low voice said from nearby and I smiled palming the dagger and hiding it in the folds of my skirt.

"Can't a girl get a little privacy?" I joked as I watched him approach. I smiled at his sleep tousled hair and hoped he had not been worried over my absence.

"Stuck on a deserted island without only the mage and myself," Fenris said and helped me to my feet. "I don't know how much more privacy you need, Inara."

"Hmm, then I take it Anders is still asleep?" I asked as he leaned in to kiss me.

"He was when I woke to find you were gone," he said and proceeded to kiss my neck. "I don't like waking up alone, you know."

He proceeded to trail kisses up towards my ear and despite my best efforts, I felt the dagger slip through my fingers and fall on the ground at my feet. Fenris looked down at what I had dropped and squatted to pick it up.

"I see you've been keeping yourself busy," he said and looked closely at the dagger. "Somehow it feels different."

"I've been practicing, using it to focus as I would a staff. I'm not sure how, but it seems to hold a residual amount of my magic now the more that I use it," I said as I took the blade away from him, tucking it away quickly. I was worried he would argue again, as he had when I suggested the exchange with Anders, even knowing that I wanted to continue the training I had begun in Amaranthine.

"I felt it when I touched the blade," he said and got up slowly, looking at my lips intently for a moment before he kissed me again, pushing me back against the rock and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Good then we don't need to worry about him seeing this," I said and stepped back from him, untying my robes and letting it fall to the floor. I stepped out of the garment and wrapped my arms around his neck, leaning in to kiss him carefully, feeling the coolness of his armor on my bare skin and the light touch of his gauntlets as he caressed my back.

"You are a sight to behold, my love," he said huskily as I looked up into his green eyes.

"One more appreciated under the waterfall, I assure you Fenris," I said and walked slowly away from him. I heard his growl in response and gave a small laugh, turning to see him undoing the buckles of his armor and placing them on a nearby rock, along with his clothes and gently placed my robes next to his. I beckoned him to follow me towards the waterfall and was amazed by the site of his body slick with water.

I kissed him when he joined me, letting it flow over us and I could feel the accumulation of spirit energy gather within me and begin to slowly reach out on the parts of his skin that touched my body. I could no longer feel the coolness of the water, only the heat of his skin added with the lyrium that reacted to my touch, feeling his hands travel over my back.

I could feel that he was aroused and quickly kneeled in front of him to take him in my mouth, hearing him hiss as I licked the length of him, paying special attention to the ridge of lyrium, nipping the closer I got to his body. I swept over his delicate tip with my tongue, sucking on it briefly before taking as much of him as I could but there was always so much more. I felt his hands twine in my hair and set back to trying to see how much of him I could get my mouth, all the while licking and nipping him alternately while his hips bucked as my mouth traveled up and down his shaft.

Breathless, I moved back and guided him to the shallow shelf I often favored in the pool, feeling him close to my body as he kissed the back of my neck, his hands caressing my breasts. I could feel him adjust himself to rub gently in between my legs. I moaned as he moved his hips, teasing me until I leaned forward and he probed me with the tip of his swollen member before entering me. I cried out as he thrust quickly several times, hands grasping my hips to keep the rhythm he wanted, slow at first but as I reached out with my magic, his rhythm became frantic as he again achieved his climax.

We were both out of breath when he pulled out of me and I turned to him, putting my arms around his neck. He sat down on the shelf and I straddled his lap and with his help, position myself and slowly lowered my body onto him. As he sucked on my breasts, my need to feel all of him increased and I could not hold back, loving the feel of him inside my body as I increased my own rhythm, feeling I would soon go mad if I did not soon climax. I felt the pressure build as my muscles tighten on his shaft once more and as the orgasm took over my body, I released another wave of spirit energy between us and felt as he bit the inside of my breast in response.

"I swear you will be the end of me, Inara," he said when we both finally able to speak.

"Oh, but what a lovely way to go, wouldn't you agree?" I asked and leaned in to kiss him but he placed his hands on my arms to stop me.

"Am I hurting you? With…" he touched the bite mark and I took his hand in mine.

"No," I answered quickly, leaning in to kiss him.


	4. Chapter 4

_This is the version I imagined for Integra's Chapter 14, Rising Temptations, with changes made. **These chapters were edited with her permission!**  
_

_Artwork suggested for this chapter is called As Simple As That by M-Lyn from Deviant Art.  
_

_Stranded_

_Rising Temptations_

It was a few more days before I was able to venture out on my own. Fenris had constantly been at my side, helping me get around and to his complete annoyance, Anders refused to give us any space. Now that he knew just how I could use my spirit energy, he always managed to stay close to us. I was rarely allowed to be left alone with either of them and had started to feel closed in. I finally demanded to be left alone and slowly made my way to the beach, looking out at the sea.

I didn't want to discuss what had really been bothering me.

At nights, I woke drenched in sweat, having felt something constantly trying to tear at my shields. It started off gradual, like a slight buzzing sound and I ignored it, working harder to protect myself. I was well aware that my magic made me a beacon to all sorts of spirits and demons alike. At an early age I needed to learn to shield myself or go mad from things others could not see. My father taught me that my abilities meant I could never be too careful awake or asleep. I finally realized that this was something I had to accept as much as magic was a part of my life. But as time went by, I could feel it almost like a constant pressure around me. After what happened with Anders, I couldn't bring myself to talk about it with him.

I found myself on my usual stretch of sand, sitting under the shade and staring out into the ocean. The sounds of the surf provided enough of a distraction that I could ignore the buzzing for a little while. I thought of home, wondering how much longer it would be until they realized we were missing. After everything that had occurred after defeating the Arishok, I knew I could always count on Isabela. Despite the overwhelming odds I wouldn't allow her to be taken and I knew she would never give up on finding us.

I shrugged off my robes and managed to sleep for a while, until it became too hot to remain where I was. I decided it was time to cool off before rejoining the others and I sighed when I knew that the way I demanded to be left alone would result in my needing to apologize to Fenris. He barely tolerated Anders now that he would not leave us alone and had stormed off when I would not agree to him accompanying me.

I made my way slowly to the waterfall, barely glancing at the familiar trail until a figure moved beside me and I jumped back, dropping my robe and calling fire to my hands before realizing that it was Fenris. For once, he was not wearing his armor and his tunic was undone, giving me good view of his torso which caused my concentration to falter. I felt the fire burn hotter than it was meant to and I quickly tried to get my emotions in check before I actually burned myself.

"I'm glad to see that you're much better, Inara," he chuckled as I relaxed and shook out my hands, releasing the fire that I called by blowing on my finger. An unnecessary gesture but one I felt compelled to do, as he looked intently at me. He walked up to me and picked up my discarded gown, brushing off a few leaves and twigs before handing it to me.

"I've had more than enough time to rest, Fenris," I said and gave him a brief smile, taking an involuntary step back. As much as I understood why Anders was trying so hard to keep us apart, I could not control my body's physical reaction when I was this close to him. In all honesty, everything he did had an effect on me, from the way he moved, to his deep voice, to the promising look he was giving me now.

He moved even closer to me and before I realized it, my back was against a tree. "I returned to apologize for my rude behavior but you had already gone. I did not want to disturb you."

"I'm sorry about the way I acted earlier." Before I could stop myself, I reached out put my hand on his arm, lightly trailing my fingers on the exposed side of his bicep. My true goal was to trace the muscles of his stomach but I did not trust myself to stop there.

"I wasn't aware that you felt crowded…I will leave you alone."

He started to move away when I tightened my grip on his arm, looking down at the ground. I had lost the battle I was fighting within myself and he knew it. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead as I wrapped my free arm around his slim waist. He trailed kisses down my check, stopping only briefly to brush my lips before continuing to my collar bone, pushing the strap aside to kiss my shoulder. I shivered as he nipped at the tender flesh and I could feel him smile as against my skin as goose bumps spread across my skin. I missed being this close to him but the temptation of his skin was almost too much to bear.

"What amuses you?" I asked him when he looked up at me, his hand trailing my arm down to my hand and taking it in his own. I almost pouted when he brushed past my breast, hoping that he noticed how he was affecting me.

"I find this much more preferable," he said and kissed my hand, sucking each fingertip into his warm mouth, nipping briefly before moving to the next one.

_Damn the elf! _I thought as much breath caught in my throat.

"Preferable to what?" I asked a bit distractedly. He was definitely making it harder for me to concentrate and he knew it.

He kissed the palm of my hand. "Anders insisted on giving me a cursory exam while you were gone."

I raised my eyebrow at him as he kissed the inside of my wrist and I knew he could feel that my pulse was racing. "He did what?" I asked but deep down I knew that what he was checking for was if I was having an effect on Fenris' health.

"He insisted it was to check the wound he healed," he said and I could not control myself any longer. I placed my hand on the side of his cheek and leaned forward to claim his lips.

I dropped the robe once more as he deepened the kiss, feeling quite satisfied at the deep growl that he made when I opened my mouth to him. I gasped when his hands reached up and cupped my breasts and arched my back when he pushed aside the material to have better access. I moaned at the feel of his mouth on me, biting, teasing and sucking until I cried out when I felt his hand reach under the material of my smallclothes. I threw my head back as he teased me until I cried out and felt I could no longer support myself.

We laughed as we fumbled briefly with our clothing, unable to be apart long enough before reaching for the other once more. He hissed as I pinched and bite his chest, raking my nails down his back as he kissed my neck. I reached down to stroke and squeeze him through his breeches, taking his earlobe into my mouth and bit. I knew I had pushed him past his limits when I felt his hands reached beneath my simple shift to quickly remove my smallclothes.

I buried my fingers in his hair as he took hold of each leg and lifted me up. I used the leverage to rub against him, causing him to curse under his breath as he moved back long enough to free himself from the restricting material. I wrapped my legs around his waist, ignoring the rough feel of the bark digging into my shoulders. I concentrated only on him but stopped when I saw the dark look of desire in his eyes change to uncertainty.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried that he had changed his mind but I could see that the look said he wanted something but was unsure how to ask. I could feel he ready and so tantalizing close to me that all I needed to do was push my hips forward.

"_Please_?" was all he said quietly.

I knew what he wanted and I feared that this may be the first time I would have to deny him.

"_Fenris_…" I wanted to try to explain why I shouldn't when he thrust his hips forward to convince me. Feeling all of him finally inside me, I couldn't think of a reason to stop. I was soon lost in the feeling of him. From the delicious heat of his mouth as he kissed me, to the feel of his fingers that dug into my thighs to hold me up, to feel of him working his way in and out between my thighs.

As I neared my release, I reached out to him with my magic as I screamed out in absolute pleasure, my inner muscles tightening on him even as he continued to move inside me. I could feel the lyrium on his member, the ridges adding friction as his thrusts became frantic and I climaxed intensely once more with him, raking nails down his back. I felt his teeth on my shoulder to keep from crying out.

Every part of me tingled. I couldn't bring myself to move just yet. I felt exhilarated. I knew that part of it was finally achieving release after being so close all this past week yet unable to be alone with him. Part of it was from the lyrium that I felt come off his skin when I reached out to him. I drew it in and it had enhanced the pleasure I felt. I knew that to not tell him was wrong and yet I knew that was I revealed this secret to him, I would lose him forever.

_Am I strong enough to let him go?_


	5. Chapter 5

_This is the version I imagined between Anders and the Desire Demon. **These chapters were edited with her permission!**  
_

_Artwork suggested for this chapter is called Let's Play by Mistiqarts from Deviant Art. The character shown looks nothing like what I've visualized as Hawke but everything holds up pretty close to what is written.  
_

_Stranded_

_Needs and Desires_

I could feel her hands pulling at the tie that held my hair back off of my face as I tightened my arms around her body, lifting her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I cupped her ass as I held her up. Her kisses became more urgent and deeper when I grabbed her hips and moving her so she could feel my arousal. I felt her nails dig into my back as she began to grind herself against me. I moaned loudly into her mouth the harder I rubbed against her moistened small clothes until she cried out.

I let her down gently and she stood in front of me, needing to lean against me and breathing as hard as I was. I reached out and moved her hair from her damp face. She smiled up at me, looking away from me briefly when until I moved behind her and reached for the ties to her shift. I trailed my fingers along the back of her neck until I slowly pulled the tie open. I touched her bare shoulders, trailing kissing along her spine as the shift slid off her and pool at her feet. I moved to stand in front of her and I looked at her in her small clothes, marveling at her beauty as started to slip my coat from my shoulders. As I pulled my arms free from the garment, I placed it flat on the floor of the cave before pulling my wet shirt up over my head.

She placed her hands on my chest, spreading her fingers and running them down towards my stomach. I panted at the feeling of her hands upon my bare flesh. She leaned forward and kissed one of the many scars that had healed and I shivered at the feel of her warm mouth on my chest.

"Why does your flesh bear the scars of many battles?" she asked, tracing another one on the side of my abdomen.

"Some were from the Templars from which I escaped," I explained as she leaned down and kissed the puckered flesh, her hands reaching to feel the welts on my back. "Others are from my time with the Wardens."

"You fought alongside the Wardens?" she asked as I moved her hands, bringing them up to my lips and kissing them.

"I _am_ a Warden," I told her as she placed her hands flat on my chest.

"I see. You bear the taint of the darkspawn," she said as she looked up at me as I turned away. "My kind has dealt with them before. Perhaps it is this taint of yours that intrigues me." She raised herself on her toes to kiss me, trailing kissed down my neck until she took one of my nipples into her mouth and I cried out once more, grabbing her shoulders and pushing her back.

She growled as she looked at me and I forced a smile. "There's no need rush," I said as I claimed her mouth once more.

She watched silently as I slowly lowered my hands to her small clothes, trembling as I removed the band used to bind her breasts. Once free of it, I reached out and touched her cheek, my breath shaky as she took my hands and placed them on her breasts. At first I kept my hands on the soft side of her breast before I cupped them, squeezing lightly. I ran my thumb across her nipple and she arched her back in response. I kissed my way down her neck slowly, taking her other nipple in my mouth while teasing the other with my fingers. I called a tiny amount of electricity to my hands and again she arced against me, pulling at my hair.

"What-what are you doing?" she demanded shakily, pulling my head back.

"Does it not please you?" I asked as I looked at her. "It's not meant to cause pain." I explained.

"You can use your magic to cause pleasure?" she asked. "Similar to this one?"

I smiled, having done this many times in the past with countless others. I reached my hand out to her, trailing a small amount of power down from her collarbone to between her breasts until she cried out again.

I hesitated as I let my hands travel further down, slipping my fingers slowing into the remaining bit of fabric that kept me from seeing all her. I slipped it slowly down her hips and over her cheeks. I knelt down and kissed her stomach as I slowly moved the last of her small clothes down her thighs and down at last to her feet. I felt her pull at my hair as I looked up at her, as I kissed and teased her belly button with my mouth, using my hands to spread her legs ever so slightly. She cried out as I ran my tongue lower still and finally tasted her, finding her slick and ready.

She pulled me back and knelt down, tasting herself as she kissed me deeply. "I can see why this one regrets not knowing your embrace, mage," she whispered. "My turn."

She pushed me back from her until I was lying on my damp coat with her working on the ties of my trousers, freeing my straining erection. I tried to sit back up, to take control but her grip tightened and I could do nothing but moan as I felt her magic once more. I watched as she leaned down, her focus solely on what was in her hands as she leaned forward and licked the tip of me. I cried out as she looked up at me, tasting me once again before wrapping her lips around and slowly took me fully into her mouth.

I watched as she sucked, licked and nipped at me, my head thrown back at each new sensation her mouth brought me. I twined my fingers in her hair as she took more of my shaft into her mouth and crying out as the tip hit the back of her throat. She reached out and cupped my balls, squeezing and playing with them gently as she continued to bob her head up and down.

I cried out as her motions became faster and she sucked even harder, bringing me to my release. I spilled my seed deep inside her mouth and marveled as she drank it all. Just as quickly she was straddling my legs, her hand once again on me and I felt her magic as griped me, making me hard once again. She kissed me deeply and this time, I tasted myself in her mouth.

"I'm not quite done with you, mage," she said as I reached up and claimed her mouth hungrily once more as my hands wandered to her breasts. I felt her nipple harden as I squeezed it, using my own magic on her before claiming it with my mouth as well, biting and sucking as rough as I dared until her cried out, tasting the other and drawing more cries from her. I wanted her to scream out her pleasure as I reached down and inserted my fingers deep within into her while I sucked harder on her breast.

I felt her hand on my chest pushing me down once more onto my back as she positioned herself above me and I watched as she guided herself steadily, slowly down the length of me. I was close to my release feeling her muscles stretch to adjust to me, her heat so tantalizing that I could not stop myself from thrusting up further into her.

She placed her hands on my chest and rocked her hips and I thrust up again and again, setting the pace. She moved to meet me, my hands teasing power on her breasts as her voice rang out within the cave. I watched as she threw her head back, her mouth open when I reached down between her legs and teased her tender bud, feeling her fingers run down my chest as her inner muscled tightened and her pace increased. I knew she was again close reaching her release.

I timed everything perfectly, thrusting up into her as she climaxed. As she cried out in pleasure, even as I released my seed deep inside her, I called power to my hands and reached out to her head once more. I begged Justice to help me fight her, to help give Inara the power she needed to fight off the demon. Her cried turned to shrieks once she realized that I was fighting her.


End file.
